


Kyoudai oshi photo essay

by Anonymous



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Embedded Images, M/M, Meta, Ship Manifesto, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Here's how guriato can still win:
Relationships: Atli/Torgrim (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Kyoudai oshi photo essay

**Author's Note:**

> quick note the dictionary misled me because i looked up the conjugated form and 慕う actually means "following" in this context 🙈 he does adore anija though so i'm not accepting criticism at this time


End file.
